Oneshot Medley
by Rumoi
Summary: A collection of three Inuyasha one-shots: Snap shots begin, Noname and Come to the Darkside. Come join Kagome and gang in some of their hilarious side adventures and their peaceful new ending to the series.
1. Snap shots begin

**A/N:** This is just going to be a spoof with various genres. I originally had it as part as my Following a Dream (g0 read now -koffkoff-) buuut... it fit better as its own story. Many more chappies on the way of different snap shots... but there wont be any story line. There never is in snap shots... so: camera, lights, action!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own own Naruto, Bleach, a mansion, a pink convertible or any kind of porsche and my name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi... so I guess it's pretty obvious that I do not own Inuyasha.

**XXX  
**  
It was a hot summers day. There were no clouds in the sky, there were no birds in the sky, there was only the sun. One big ball of fiery yellow with a side order of hot. No one in their right mind would venture out on such a day, which brings us to our beloved characters...

"I'm hot. It's sticky. Why are we here? I'm bored..."  
The complaints just kept on coming. Sango sighed extravagantly and glared at the whining Miroku. "So entertain yourself. Why don't you search Kagome's bag?"  
Miroku glanced up from his position on the ground towards Sango in the tree above. "But its _hers_."  
"Okay," smiled Sango dangerously," be bored. As long as you don't complain I'm happy."  
Miroku glanced at the bag next to him, shrugged, opened it and started throwing random items out of the big yellow bag in his quest for entertainment. Shoes, makeup, medical supplies, batteries, matches, a frilly T-Shirt... the objects kept on coming. Miroku stopped his search for an unknown object suddenly and leered up at Sango. "You know Sango, we don't _need_ items for our entertainment," Miroku said suggestivly.  
"LECHER!!' Sango yelled in anger and embarrassment, her eyes screwed shut. _'He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me.. He's a lecher! I don't like him!!!' _She repeatedly told herself while Miroku happily went about throwing Kagome's stuff onto the ground. There was a gasp of glee, Sango permitted herself to open her eyes and look down in curiosity.  
"Sango, my dear, look what I found in Lady Kagome bag!" Miroku exclaimed proudly.  
"What?? What?" Sango almost fell out of the tree in her excitement to get down and see the object.  
"It's soo SHINY. Why's there a dent in it?" Miroku stared at the digital camera in a daze, not realizing Sango was attempting to get the camera from him.  
"Let me seeee!" She whined.  
Miroku ignored her, carefully turning the camera over and over.  
Sango continued to try and grab the camera. "GIVE IT!!" she yelled in frustration. "**Hirakos!!**"  
**BANG CRASH!! **  
Sango grabbed the camera as it flew into the air with a squeal of happiness.  
Miroku looked up at her with a mouthful of dirt, a large red bump crowning his head. "SSAAANNGGGOOOO!!" He complained, "What was that for?"  
Sango glanced at him nonchalantly then stuck out her tongue. "You weren't listening to me."  
"Come on, let's look at it together."  
Sango was thoughtful for a moment. "Fine."  
Miroku scrambled to his feet and rushed over, dusting the dirt of him as he went.  
The two sat silently for almost a whole minute, staring at the camera.  
Sango broke the silence. "So... any idea what it does Monk?"  
"...........no?" he replied cringing, expecting to be hit and told to find something else.  
Sango glared at him and turned her attentions back to the shiny metal object in her hands.  
'_Sigh, my love is so cruel! Shall she ever be sweet and gentle towards me??' _Miroku thought dramatically, shaking his head.  
Sango finally righted the camera and smiled happily. "luckily for you, I have brains. Kagome showed me how to use it once. Hmm... let's see... push button to turn on, aim and push button to fire!" she recited proudly.  
Miroku smiled. _'YES!!! I shan't be hit! And now I can finally have some time with my precious Sango.'_ Miroku placed his hand on Sango's back. She didn't notice, too entranced by the camera. '_Dammit,'_ he thought as took his hand away. What use was a girl who liked unknown objects better than him. "Soo... what now?" he ventured aloud.

They stared at the camera.

"Which button do I push?" Sango asked, confused.  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! Lady Kagome taught YOU not ME!!"  
"Whatever.. I'll just push one."  
"It's probably the big one," Miroku said helpfully.  
Sango glared at him. "Duh-h" and then, "Here goes nothing!"  
Miroku flinched. _'This better not explode.' _  
Cautiously Sango pushed a button Tap... BEEP BBRRZZZZZZ

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" They screamed in terror the lens opened. Miroku removing his hand from Sango's backside in his panic.  
_'NNOOOOOOOO!!! I was soo close!! I'll try again.. later'  
_"let's try this one." Miroku suggested, continuing to stare at the lens. push a random button . Tap......Beep. FLASH!!!  
"" Bloodcurdling screams rip through the air.  
Crash. The camera falls to the ground as they jump away in panic.  
"ohnoohnoohnoohnooohno... Kagome's gonna KILL us!"Sango panicked picking the camera up. "QUICK QUICK Fix it. where do these go??"  
"BLIND!! I"M BLIND!!!! SANGO SAVE ME!" Miroku spazed.  
After a couple of panicked minutes Sango finally figure out where and how the batteries go.

BBReuZZZZ the camera automatically turns back on. This time Miroku and Sango don't jump away screaming bloody murder.  
"Oh My GOSH!!! Miroku Your face!! It's on the thing!" Sango yelled.  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! My face! no wonder I can't see!! It's BLACK MAGIC! Kagome's time is evil EVIL"  
"Miroku.. open your eyes."  
"BLLAAACCK MMAAAAGGGIIIC! At least I can die happily knowing that your face is the last thing I ever saw."  
"MIROKU! OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!" Sango demanded. "You still have a face. If you didn't I wouldn't have to hear you whine."  
"Oh." Miroku opened his eyes. Relief obvious upon his face. "I CAN SEEE!! IT"S A MIRACLE! Your loving patience and tending to me have brought me back my sight!" Miroku kneels at Sangos feet and takes her hand, "Would you do me the honor of.." His voice deepens, "... Bearing.. MY CHILD!"  
"LECHER!"

**BOOM! BANG! CRASH!**

Suddenly he smirked mischievously.  
"How about we go into the village?" He suggested.  
"OH!" Sango raised a eyebrow, "and what do you propose we do there?"  
Miroku could tell she thought he was suggesting something dirty by her _'If you say what I think your going to say your in for a world of pain.'_ glare.  
"Use this .. thing and capture everyone's face on it!"  
Sango grinned, "well it seems for once you, as Kagome says, _'you have your head out of the gutter'_. Let's go what are we waiting for??"  
**  
XXX**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sango and Miroku laugh ran past Sesshomaru and Shippo for their lives.  
They had just gotten a picture of inuyasha... who had been put through a make-over , compliments of Kagome, during his sleep.  
Two bright red ribbons decorated his hair, which was in pig tails. Bright, shiny, pink lip gloss and blue eye shadow, not to mention the blush which covered his face.  
"CMEBCKHRILMKLRYOUASE!" Inuyasha yelled incoherently chasing after them. (Translation: Come back here I'll kill you asses!)  
"OSWARI!" ....  
**BOOOOMM!!** Inuyasha's subjugation beads pulled him face first to plant a kiss on the ground.  
"K'gom." He mumbled furiously struggling to get up.  
"What are you DOING on the ground! Your going to ruin your make-up!" She exclaimed horrified.  
"WHAAT?! You're the one who SAT me wench." He growled. "Why'd you even PUT make-up ON me! Besides I"m _TRYING_ to kill that monk and his accomplice, THEY took a flashy thing of me with that weird metallic, bitter tasting, shiny thing from your time."

".......... YOU TRIED TO EAT IT??!! What does it look like to you, RAMEN?? OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!** OSWARI!** You STUPID BAKA!" Kagome stormed off in a huff.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! THUD! THUNK! KABOOM! Splat. BOOM! BOOM!**

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha muttered.  
"I thought that only oswari/sit worked." Sesshomaru said.  
"Oh. When she want it to or when she gets really pissed off anyword goes." Shippo informed him nonchalantly sucking on his lollipop.

**XXX  
**  
"SANGO, SANGO! I figured out how to look at the black magic, soul stealer, face taker thing look."  
Sango rushed over in joy and started to flip through the pictures.  
"HAHAHA look at kaede in the springs.. " Miroku laughs "I'm scarred for life."  
"oh oh look it's that one of Shippo in a tutu, he's adorable. AAHHH and here's sesshomaru having a facial mask (that's when you get that white foam mask on the face and cucumbers on your eyes.), applying make-up. HAHAHA I still can't believe he didn't notice us or the flash of mister shiny."  
"when did you Name it." miroku demands angrily.  
" Oh here's him giving Shippo Ballet lessons..."

**XXX**

**Begin Flashback:  
**  
"No, No, Shippo it's like THIS," Sesshomaru states in a girly voice.  
"One, Two step, One, Two step, LEAP"  
"HAHAHA! What a sissy!" Inuyasha tried to suppress his laughter and failing miserably.  
"What a man!!" Kagome sighed dreamily.  
"WWHAAT?!? You call THAT manly? HA if that's manly Then i like gay homos."  
"Ehhhh!" Kagome screamed leaping away from him.  
"You like gay homos??? AAAHHHH!! Inuyasha's gay!" She yelled running over to Sesshomaru who smirked at Inuyasha conceitedly.  
"HEY! I was just saying that ballet is obviously NOT maly. I'm not gay!" Inuyasha yelled stamping his foot girlishly.

**End flashback.  
**  
**XXX  
**  
"Sango.. I think this is going to be a beautiful .. friendship." Miroku smiles lovingly at the camera.  
"Miroku I think your right... sigh I guess we should put it back before Kagome finds out!" Sango quickly stowed the camera in Kagomes bag.  
Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaede and Sesshomaru storm in.  
"YOU TWO ARE DEAD."Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru yell with Kaede's repriman of "Ye two are in trouble."  
Kagome runs in... _laughing!  
_"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I heard of the pictures you guys took with my camera! Where's the camera?" she gasps out of breath.  
"Take it quick!" Sango squeals in panic.  
Kagome hurriedly takes out the batteries. "think fast" she says throwing Inuyasha the batteries.  
And .... She's off...

"oh you are so dead." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growl chasing after her.  
Kagome senses them coming up behind her quickly, Miroku and Sango far behind them.  
Shessomaru puts on a burst of speed and tackles her to the ground.  
"EEP" she squeak's.  
"Kagome give me the camera!" Inuyasha demands.  
"I don't have it," she says truthfully. She had dropped it a while ago and Sango had picked it up.  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Just forget it." he said getting off of her and helping her stand up.  
"Forget what? What where we arguing about?"  
"That's NOT what I/he meant Miko/wench." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said.  
"That's not what you meant what?" Kagome asked.  
"Stop that Miko."  
"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?"  
"WHAT?" they queried annoyed.  
"Do you even remember what we were arguing about?"  
"......" neither answered.  
"That's what I thought." Kagome smirked at Miroku and Sango, who had caught up in time to hear the argument, and started to walk off.  
"HEY!!" Inuyasha yelled "You did that on purpose."  
Kagome just kept walking, knowing that the Snap shot madness was finally over.... for now.


	2. NoName

**A/N:** Is this thing on? –taps microphone- testing testing 123. Okay… hem hem. Welcome ladies and gents! Rumoi here previously known as Tipix. Thank you for clicking and entering the realm of my stories. This here is another story for my snapshots collection. Please R&R and check out my other stories.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the movies and T.V show: Inuyasha. I know how sad this makes you all. But! Fear and cry not! For I shall write you stories of the Inuyasha characters that shall amaze and dazzle you. On with the show!

**XXX**

Kagome huffed with annoyance as she stalked off through the forest. Her ebony hair snagging on branches as she fumed.  
'How dare they! Who did those two think they where? Miko, Wench, Bitch, Shard-detector- the list was endless. All these bloody names they called me, yet, _somehow_ none are my actual freaking name. Kagome; what in the world was so hard about it? For heavens sakes it's only three syllables.'  
Kagome slowed down her furious pace as her rambling mind finally starting to function.  
"I'll teach them." She muttered grumpily; an evil glint in her eye and a mischievous smirk on her face.  
She turned around and headed back to the village for the night. A skip in her walk and a giggle under her breath.

**XXX**

The morning sun settled cheerfully among the hills as Kagome went about her daily routine of making breakfast. While she was doing this, her mind was elsewhere, focusing on something a little more than just satisfying.  
Her ebony locks swayed gently in the spring's sweet breeze. Her gentle demeanor and her bright smile gave her the deceptive appearance of innocent.  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't up yet, no one was; except her. She couldn't wait till they did wake up. Thinking of her plan a she couldn't help but giggle.

Earlier that morning she had slipped out of the village unnoticed and gone back down the well to get some supplies for her revenge. When she came back she had quickly set her plan in motion. The empty cans and markers sat hidden in her bag. She heard the group stirring and hurried off to fetch water so she could innocently finish her job. She reached the river and filled the bucket with water before adding some lemon juice and hurrying back.

"Wench why isn't breakfast ready?" inuyasha snapped when she reached the clearing with her bucket of water. She smirked and ignored him and kept moving till she had positioned herself.  
'Target acquired.' She thought cheerfully. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in sight standing close to each other.

Kagome heaved the bucket backwards then flung it's contents out on the unsuspecting pair. They froze and stared at her. Kagome pulled out a mirror, handed it to them and ran. Her figure disappearing through the trees.

**AAAIIIIIEEEEEEERRRGGGHHHH!**  
A set of matching bloodcurdling screams rang out through the clearing. Kagome smirked and sped up.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru pointed at the mirror and each other in , Miroku and Shippo stared at them eyes wide trying not to laugh. All over Inuyasha's and Sesshomarus clothes, faces and hair kagome's name was written in hot pink, bubble gum blue and lime green.  
Their eyes narrowed.  
"KAGOME!" They yelled, running off in pursuit of her.

Kagome watched them run past her as she hid. 'Ninja skill.' She thought. 'Good thing i spread my scent every where and that the lemon messes up their sense of smell just long enough for me to survive.'

**XXX**

An hour later Inuyasha ran into the camp from one side and Sesshomaru from the other.  
"Have you seen Kagome?" They asked in a hurry. Both panting from all their running too tired to notice Kagome resting in the center of the clearing. She stood up.

"GAH!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped in shock. Unable to believe they had in fact been running right but her the whole time and not noticed. Inuyasha started to freak out.  
"How'd you do that!"He exclaimed. "OH MY FREAKING GOSH! ARE YOU A GHOST?"  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and Kagome smirked.  
"Ninja." she said.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku sat with Kirara to the side watching with amusement. They started laughing as Inuyasha freaked out.  
"So. Who bets Kagome wins this one?" Miroku said.  
Shippo and Sango looked at him before agreeing.  
"Yup."  
"Of course she will."  
"WHOOOO KAGOME!"  
"CAAAANNNNDDDYYYYY!"  
Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo, who simply shrugged and sat down to eat his candy and enjoy the show.

Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha over the head before turning to Kagome growling murderously.  
"What did you do witch!" he rumbled.  
Kagome looked pointedly to the side, purposefully ignoring him.  
"Kagome." He growled warningly.  
"you called," she answered smugly.  
"Fix it!" He demanded.  
"ReverseFix what?"she asked innocently.  
He growled and gestured and himself and Inuyasha, who lay unconscious on the ground.  
"THIS!"

Kagome stared at him and tried not to laugh.  
"Jeeze Sesshomaru. I know you don't like Inuyasha or the world, but I don't see why you wish for me to change you. Or did you mean you wanted me to 'fix' you so that you won't get any females pregnant or can be with males?"  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha leaped up. "Sheesh dude I knew you weren't interested in any woman right now, but, I didn't think it was like that!"

Sesshomaru knocked him out again before turning back to Kagome. Sesshomaru glared angrily at her his eye twitching. He squeezed his fist together trying not to kill her before she reversed her spell.  
"Don't play games with me." He warned.

"Seriously Sesshomaru, I don't see anything wrong. Look for yourself." She pointed to Inuyasha and handed him the mirror.

Sesshomaru stared. He looked at the others for an answer before glancing back at himself than towards to Kagome. His eyes widened. No pink, no blue, no green and no Kagome.

"KAGOME'S A NINJA!"  
" A WITCH! MAGIC!"  
"BLACK MAGIC! AHH! IS MY FACE STILL HERE?"  
"CCAAAAAANNNDDDYYY!" Once again the yells of the bystanders grew silent as they paused to stare at Shippo again.  
Shippo's eye twitched, a crazed grin spread over his face as he started giggling.  
PEmpty pixie stixs, pocky and caramel popcorn containers scattered at his feet.  
"Miroku! I told you to watch how much candy he ate!"  
"BUT SANGOOO!"

Sesshomaru turned his attention away from them and back to the mirror. He jumped, nearly dropped the mirror when he saw Kagome's name appear on the it.  
Kagome's bag fell over and a can rolled out stopping at his feet. He picked it up.  
'Invisible, disappearing ink.' He blinked. A smirk flashed across his face as he collected all the cans and markers.

He looked at Sango. An evil smile still plastered to his face.  
"Tell Kagome I'll be back." He said with a dark chuckle. He walked off his hair swaying elegantly with each step.

Sango and miroku looked at each other nervously.  
"This is so not the end." They said simultaneously. They laughed before they noticed a evil sounding mutter coming from nearby.  
"Candy, candy, candy." They looked at Shippo who was currently drawing all over Inuyasha.

"They'll be fine. Let's go find Kagome." Sango said, grabbing Mirokus hand and rushing off before the sugar crazed Shippo could turn his attention to them.  
"KAGOME! WAIT FOR US!" They yelled running towards the hills in the direction they had seen Kagome disappear.

The setting sun cast dark shadows, spilling over the trees behind them. It's red glow signaling the days end.


	3. Come to the Dark Side

**A/N:** Hey sorry for not updating in so long. I was busy and had no ideas. For those who are reading my other Inuyasha story Following a Dream I am working on an update for that as well but it may take a while. Sorry for being such a slow updater!  
**Disclaimer: **I had a dream where I did not own Inuyasha. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T A DREAM? Sigh~ you heard them people. I do not own Inuyasha and sadly never will.

**XXX**

Sango huffed in annoyance. "The roads gotta be somewhere!" She swung her boomerang in her boredom, the pale weapon slicing through the air dangerously close to her companions.  
"Everything is somewhere." Miroku intoned gravely. His purple robes swishing gently as he edged closer to the dark haired demon slayer mindful of the large weapon.  
"Inuyasha did you get us lost again?" Kagome complained in exasperation her ebony tresses swaying in the warm spring breeze.  
Shippo, nodding his head in agreement as he sat upon her shoulder, stayed silent as he happily munched on his favourite snack: Pocky.  
"Mew" Kilala sounded what was assumed to be her agreement as well.

Well here is a familiar scene, wandering the forest it seems as if our friends once again have lost their way. It's been quite a while since the ragtag group left Kaedes village and a lot has happened since they began their journey. They've already made two strong allies in Sesshomaru and Kouga and acquired two more shards.  
"You didn't earn those shards Kagome. You just got them 'cause I took down the demons." Inuyasha huffed arrogantly.  
"You're always putting me down. Well no more! I'm going to prove to you how much I've improved! I'm going to track down Naraku and then defeat the Darkside!"

**XXX**

After being lost for two weeks, our heroes finally stumbled across Naraku and the evils that challenge them. Now they stand in a stalemate both teams regarding each other with wary eyes.  
Darkside, leader of the evil masses, stood before the troupes proudly watching the opposing team with mischievous, calculating teal eyes.

"Shippo," the tall and shadowed being called out in a gentle voice. "Look what I have for you if you, my fine demon, come to Darkside we have cupcakes and lollipops and the like." He elegantly raised his hand to lay it outstretched in an inviting manner. A large box of pocky, consisting of a variety of flavours, placed upon his palm as a peace offering.  
Shippos' large eyes sparkled. Within seconds he had abandoned his revered perch -Kagomes shoulder- in favour of the Dark Lords side, pocky in hand. Kagome cried out in distress. "Shippo!" She called pleadingly.  
A calculating smile passed over the shadowed face of the Dark Lord. Carefully he started to put his fast forming plan into action.

"Kagome," he called this time. His smooth voice sounding out across the field was as clear to Kagome as if he had spoken from directly beside her.  
"Y-yes." She replied nervously.  
"Come."  
"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily. "You expect her to go to you just like that? Just Like THAT?"  
"Yes." Was the simple response the Dark Lord deemed to award Inuyasha with.  
The group shifted anxiously around Kagome as she wavered uncertainly.  
"I ummm... well, that is. I- Shippo- he." She mumbled softly before starting to stutter incoherently.  
"I have Shippo Kagome, are you really not going to come stand by him?"  
Giving her group an apologetic glance she stepped away from them and hurried to her adopted sons' side.  
Sango wrung her hands fretfully as she realized what had just transpired and lost her ability to raise her hand against the enemy. She took an agitated step forward.

The Dark Lord smiled again, pleased that all was turning out as he predicted.  
"Sango," he called now. "Come to the dark side, my brave fighter, we have Ka-"  
"LECHER!" Sango screeched as she twirled around in a rage, swiftly incapacitating Miroku and his wandering hands.  
The Dark Lord tried again. "Sango we have Kagome, no lecherous monks not to mention kitty treats and mice for Kilala."  
Kagome squealed in joy as Sango immediately set a rapid pace in her hurry to get to Kagomes side. "Can she really come? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted throwing her slender arms around the startled Dark Lord. Kilala mewed in agreement from behind Sango's hair.

Miroku started to twitch sporadically as Inuyasha started to panic and rage. "What are you guys doing?" He yelled among a string of curses only to be cut off by a whirlwind twirling towards Kagome.  
"Don't touch my woman!" Kouga yelled finally making his presence known."She's mine." He tried to grab Kagome. With a whisper of movement the Dark Lord pulled Kagome to safety, clutched protectively to his side and deflected Kougas desperate grab.  
"Uh-uh." The Dark Lord told Kouga condescendingly. "First you have to join my team to be allowed near your fair beauty." Kagome flushed in embarrassment.  
"Done! Now let go of her."  
Kagome was released from the Dark Lords gentle embrace which was quickly replaced by kougas rough, desperate hug.

Clenching his clawed hands into tight fists Inuyasha spun around to face away from the enemy. Arms crossed he let a sulky pout sweep over his face muttering about traitorous wenches and good for nothing demons.  
"Awww." Kagome cooed. "Come on Inu, don't sulk."  
He glanced over his shoulder and yelled, "I'm _not_ sulking! I'm glowering ominously."

Stifled chortles of amusement were heard throughout the clearing.  
Silencing the laughter, the Dark Lord spoke again, addressing the twitching Miroku this time. "Miroku, I have the power to rid you of your wind tunnel once and for-"  
"Sango!" Miroku cried out enthusiastically running over to her, arms stretched wide to embrace her.  
A dull thud resounded as Sango swiftly diverted Mirokus' loving embrace to the ground.  
The Dark Lord looked at his advisor. "I thought you said he wanted to be rid of his curse?"  
"Oh, I want that too. I just also love my dearest, darling Sango who shall one day do me the honour of bearing my child."

Sighing, the Dark Lords shoulders sagged briefly before raising his eye sight to assess what was left of the enemy party. Sesshomaru stood before him proudly, unaffected by what had transpired and Inuyasha sat to the side in a gloom surrounded by what seemed to be mushrooms.  
Suddenly Inuyasha leaped up splattering mud as he went.  
"Screw this. Me and Sesshomaru can defeat you! Right Sesshomaru?" He turned his head only to come eye to eye with a furious and panicked Sesshomaru.  
"Umm, Sesshomaru?"  
"You … you … _you got mud on my clothes!_" Sesshomaru growled.  
"We have laundry detergent that can remove the toughest of stains." The Dark Lord informed Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomarus head snapped to face him.  
"I can have access to this for joining your party?" He inquired.  
"Yes. You don't even have to do anything for me. Just support my team, or say you do anyways. Maybe occasionally fight some tough guys but hey, it's a good deal right?"  
Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side, considering this. The smile that spread across his normally stoic face was bright enough to rival the sun and, possibly, defeat it. He did a small happy jig and started to almost skip over in his joy singing "Clean clothes for Shesshy, clean clothes for meee. Clean clothes so Fluffy, clean clothes what glee!"

Inuyashas jaw hung open in disbelief. He glanced around. "Oh come on!" He groaned.  
"Inuaysha! You coming'? I have some treats and we're all gonna go watch Pride and Prejudice. You know the one you love, with Colin Firth?"  
"I do not love it!" He argued, his actions contradicting this statement as he walked over eagerly to accept her outstretched hand. "I just like seeing people realize they can be wrong and shouldn't judge someone by their appearance. That and seeing some rich Lord get knocked down a peg and finally figure out he's just like everyone else too."  
Kagome laughed as Shippo took his perch back up on her shoulder. Miroku, Sango and Kilala took up their place beside her. Sesshomaru skipped ahead and Kouga followed after drooling in his delight to be near Kagome, even if she was holding hands with the mutt.

"HEY! What?" Kouga yelled as the scene dimmed to signify the end of this chapter. "No way! She's mine." He whined. "Author!"


End file.
